


岁岁平安

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Summary: 艾伦想他的生命里从未有过这样的亲密关系，可千万年前也没有山川湖海，再早时候也没有宇宙星辰。最终它们都长成了象征永恒的存在，没有契约和担保，也不按人类理解的规则。他与利威尔之间大抵也有刻进时光的东西，将它称作爱也好，命运也好，纠葛也好，哪怕只是他们共同生来这世上的偶然都好，只要时间不消亡，它就会一直存在下去。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	岁岁平安

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年利威尔生日贺文

起因是一件小事，家里的小狗咬坏了茶几脚。茶几刚买不久，利威尔很是中意，他们耗费一整个周末逛家居市场，直到发现它才结束了漫长的采购。

糟了。艾伦蹲在茶几旁查看，抠下木茬做徒劳的挽救，小狗坐在他身边，黑珍珠一样的大眼睛看过来，比往常还要无辜三分。

“看什么看。”艾伦恶声恶气，用力揉了小狗脑袋，又浅又粗的毛摩挲着他的手掌心。

门外响起钥匙孔转动的声音，艾伦浑身一抖，一把将小狗抄进怀里。利威尔走进来，问他怎么不开灯，啪嗒按下开关，看见一地狼藉。

“——怎么回事？”

艾伦不动声色地往茶几边上挪了挪。利威尔瞥一眼他的小腿处，脸色沉下来。

“让开。”利威尔说。

艾伦没动弹。

“你又打算护着它。”

“它才半岁，还在长牙。”艾伦捂着小狗后脑勺，把它往胸前按了按，“不关它的事。”

“那是你啃的？”利威尔挑起眉尾，看得艾伦心里一跳。他做这样的表情总是很吓人，个头矮了艾伦一个肩膀，却要艾伦梗着脖子才敢正视他。

小狗发出一声呜咽。

起因是一件小事，而最后又如何发展到现在这样，当事人自己也不太清楚。艾伦记得争吵，毫无道理的情绪宣泄，再到后来偏离主题，利威尔声音不大而气势骇人，双臂交叉往墙上一靠，艾伦觉得他会把自己和自己怀里的小动物吃下去。

“你答应过我，在我回家之前会把圣诞树装饰好，而你现在直接报废了我们的茶几。”

日落时飘起大雪，把最后一点光也染成惨淡的灰白色。气温越来越低，利威尔回家之前，艾伦已经独自在冰凉的死寂里坐了很久，一小缕的不安升起，逐渐膨胀成云雾状的恐慌。

他一脚踢开绞成乱麻的彩灯和电线。

“我不知道你这么重视圣诞节。”

说罢他与利威尔一并愣在那里。利威尔看他，神色晦暗。

“我当然重视，因为，操你的艾伦·耶格尔，可能你不记得，但今天是我的生日。”

太糟糕了，艾伦想。

争吵以自己的落荒而逃告终，寒风猎猎，他听不见利威尔有没有在背后喊他。小狗也被他揣在胸前一并带走，陪他跑出几个街区。终于他停了下来，面前河水湍急，桥上空无一人，是圣诞节里的唯一一片废墟。艾伦手撑着膝盖喘气，小狗快要从衣兜里掉出来，他扶着那颗小脑袋把它按回去。

“对不起啊。”他和小狗说，小狗拿湿鼻头蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

暴风雪要来了，他没有带足够的防寒用具。

于是他蹲了下来，已经废弃的岗亭勉强能够挡风，他在角落里蜷成很小一团，四肢尽可能贴近胸口那个毛茸茸的小太阳。小动物自带某种温暖坚实的力量，像软毛刷一样刷平他心里的刺。

头顶的路灯一闪一闪，被雪花割裂成破碎的影子，诡异的光线似曾相识。艾伦揉一揉小狗，脸埋进它浅草地一样的颈毛里。

“说起来，”他说，声音在风雪里被吹散，“我第一次捡到你，也是在这附近吧？”

汪。

“好巧，我也是。”

汪。

“我知道现在很冷，但很快那个人就来了。在他来之前，你听我讲一个故事好不好。”

艾伦背靠上墙壁，用毫无根据的确凿语气。小狗眼睛水汪汪地看着他。

“他在很远的地方，找到我的故事。”

那是一年前的圣诞节，艾伦从很远的南方来到这座城市。他不记得自己走了多久，出发时行李里只有几件薄毛衣，等他回过神来时街边到处都挂起了冬青枝。一层铁皮挡不住北方的凛冬，手僵硬到方向盘都握不住，艾伦下车，想去买副手套。

店员双手颤抖地收下了他的现金。艾伦扭头，借着橱窗倒影看自己的模样，头发垂到了肩膀，他伸手揪一揪。真是熟悉，他笑，好像上天注定他总会落成这副德行。

他坐回车里，踩下离合时听见发动机嘶鸣。这辆车刚到第六年，这段时间的奔波加快了它的老去，历经风沙、烈日和雷暴天，还没有到目的地，它就做好准备要向艾伦告别。

虽然艾伦也不知道目的地在哪里。

他开车绕过圣诞集市。这里靠近边境线，城镇边缘没有路灯，继续向前走，车灯照出写有陌生文字的路牌，气温太低了，油门都被冻住，车身凄厉地尖叫，再也不肯动弹。

艾伦下车检查，面朝年久失修的桥梁，横跨一条湍急河流，在严冬里没有结冰。

就到这里吧，他想。深远的黑暗中传来圣歌。

圣诞节。

他并不是有意要挑的这一天，他的手机掉了，很久没有看过报纸，过长时间的旅途会让人忘记年月。只是他的存粮快要耗尽，他想起小时候看过的《生活多美好》。

但神明不会找到他，他已经逃了这么远。

艾伦摘下手套扔进河里。那一刻世界变得很安静，北风与流水都停下来，能听见星星在闪。

他想他的家乡没有过这样冷的冬天，曾经他冒着雪去捡柴火，踩进透凉的溪水也不像面前河流煞白。雪融成春水，土壤湿润，到了来年会长出新芽。

那是个很温暖的地方，他想要回去。

他太专注了，以致没能留意到有人从对岸跑来，在他翻身下去的前一秒抓住了他。那个人力气很大，直接将他掀倒在地。

“你在做什么！”

他回神，抬头见那小个子男人气喘吁吁地站在自己面前，约摸三四十的年纪，路灯灯光掉进他的眼睛，在冰天雪地里燃成唯一的火焰。

艾伦在他的视线里愣住，笑时舌根泛出苦味。

神明，不早不晚，你偏要在这个时候显露慈悲。

男人打电话叫了拖车和的士。艾伦说不用，男人不理会，我没有在征求你的意见。等车的时间漫长，男人抱着双臂，半张脸都缩进围巾里，露一双眼睛死死地盯着他。

艾伦觉得难堪，想找些话说，初次见面，晚上好，圣诞快乐，但现在他自杀未遂，说什么都显得可笑。风吹得他打了个寒战，男人瞥眼看他，摘下自己手套递过来。大小并不合适，小半截手掌依然暴露在外，但内衬已经被捂得很热，艾伦说谢谢，男人挪开视线。

的士到了。男人不问他去哪里，推着他的后背要他上车。他们往城区的方向走，灯火逐次点燃，像是生日蛋糕上的蜡烛。

“你听起来有南方口音。”他们坐在流转的光线里，男人突然开口，后脑勺对着他，发尾一如既往理得很短。

艾伦点头，我在南方长大。

“怎么会到这里？”

我不知道。

“你不知道？”

男人回转头来。艾伦手指渐暖，动一动终于能伸开，他取下手套，男人嫌弃地挡回去。

“南方长大的人，谁都想到北方来。”艾伦回答。

男人嗤笑。

“不是什么好地方，这里之前一个多月没见过太阳。”

“没有关系，反正——”

男人打断了他的话。

“你叫什么名字？”

那时候自己对他说了什么？艾伦不记得了，他只是把驾照上写着的名字念出来，字母装模作样地拼凑，从熙攘人群里随手抓一个身份都可以是他。面前男人眼底的火星闪了闪又灭了下去。车子放慢速度，拐进单行道。

“我就到这里。”男人说。艾伦跟着他下了车，无所适从地站在院子跟前。

“那我呢？”

“这不关我的事，”男人说，脚踢开虚掩的院门，“从桥上跳下去和在冬夜里冻死结果都是一样，你自己选择。”

“你把我救了回来。”

男人仰头看他眼睛。

“我弄错了。”他说。

男人转身进屋，留艾伦一个人在北风里站着，被粗粝而原始的寒冷裹紧四肢。窗户透出来的光源断断续续，黑夜与他静默对峙。

确实是弄错了，艾伦想，神明施舍一点慈悲却并不打算劝他回心转意，可他不想花很长时间在风里冻死，或许该去别处找能够过夜的地方，等到天亮他取回车，再往前走。前方是边境线，过了边境线又是什么。

他觉得前所未有的疲惫，脚上像缠着快死掉的树根，拖住他不让他前行。他只得靠着栅栏坐下，手揣进薄薄的衣兜。

已经走了好远好远的路了啊。他闭上眼睛，模模糊糊地想。

门突然打开，艾伦一惊，转头看见男人脚踏一地细碎星光。

“进来。”他命令道。

男人有间与粗莽的北方格格不入的屋子，空气柔和轻盈浮着甜香，玄关灯拉开，艾伦看见堆满草莓的蛋糕和缠着彩灯的圣诞树。到处都打理得很细致，茶具、鲜花和其他摆件被贴上圣诞装饰，灯光照上书柜，映出纹路粼粼。

艾伦尴尬地站在门厅里，觉得自己像城市中心的一堆废墟。男人往沙发上铺了毛毯，示意他过去。

有客人要来吗，艾伦问，男人摇头。

“今天是圣诞节。”他解释说，递给艾伦一杯热茶。水汽凝上睫毛，一部分渗进鼻腔。

艾伦眨眨眼睛。

“你看起来应该在这里住了很长时间，”他踌躇着挑选措辞，“但我以前遇到过北方的人，他们不像你这样说话。”

男人坐在落地灯前的地毯上，白毛衣被染出不够真实的暖光。

“我不是这里的人，”他答道，“两年前我来到这里，不打算再搬走。”

“你说过这里不是个好地方。”

“糟糕透顶，”男人手搭上沙发，“但也没有别的地方能去了。”

他转过头看着艾伦：“你又是为什么？”

“什么？”

男人手指往脖子上一抹。

艾伦耸肩：“和你一样，没有别的地方可以去了。”

他咽下热茶，僵硬的四肢开始松动。风拍打窗玻璃发出喀啦响，冬夜深沉不见尽头，男人替他再加了些热水，暖意笃定，盈满他的手心。

“南方长大的人，人人都想去北方。可这里已经是北方，我还能去到哪里。”

他仔细瞧男人面庞，看见那人眼眶底有沉重黑影。

“真是巧，是不是？”他说，“这间屋子里坐了两位异乡人。”

男人笑了，在舒适的温度里放松戒备，他举起茶杯，朝艾伦致意，动作郑重到有些滑稽。

“敬异乡人。”

——敬异乡人。

心底某一处冰川崩塌，颠倒的音节露出轮廓，拼成单词，拼成长句，最后拼成一段遥远的、不属于这个世界的记忆。

“顺便一提，”男人说，“你的南方口音真难听。”

艾伦也朝他笑笑：“你也好不到哪里去，利威尔兵长。”

男人眼里光芒亮起，恍若隔世。

“那时我想，如果他说我是疯子，那我离开就是，”艾伦换了个姿势，一小块墙壁已经被他靠得温热，“但我知道他不会。”

小狗窝在他怀里，发出疲困的哼唧声。

“喂！”艾伦摇一摇它，“回家再睡。”

它不听，膝盖上一团毛球越来越沉，艾伦手抚上小狗后背，摸到它安稳的呼吸。他无奈地收拢双手。

“你说，他会来找我吗？”

他悄声说，没有得到回应。

“我当然记得今天是他的生日，我还准备了礼物来着，可是……”

可是现在我有什么立场等他来找我呢？

夜里风雪飘摇。

从我出生起那一刻我就拥有记忆。那有多可怕，想象你从死亡中醒来，以为自己只是做了一场很长的梦，可再一睁眼，你在一具婴儿的身体里。你见到的世界没有颜色和焦点，你的声带没有发育完全，手和脚如同被抽掉骨头，周围有人说着你听不懂的话，面庞陌生的女人把你抱起，泪水滴到你的脸上。

你什么都说不出，为了呼吸，你必须哭泣。

艾伦蜷起膝盖，把二十三年前的故事讲给利威尔听，他用的语言奇异而古老，藏在海绵状的时光里太久而略显生疏，却是令人怀念的，声带颤动，唇舌轻弹，一切就像河流入海一样完满。利威尔坐在旁边，等他话告一段落，把切好的蛋糕放在他面前。艾伦说谢谢，一小块甜味从舌尖散开，他觉得舒服了些。

“快要三岁的时候我终于讲出第一个他们听得懂的单词，”艾伦说，“自那时起他们便试图教我念我的名字，被随意取下、狗屁不通的名字，我学不会。我知道我叫艾伦·耶格尔，他们却以为我在哭闹。”

“你告诉我你叫那个狗屁不通的名字。”利威尔轻轻地说。

艾伦低头，有些抱歉：“安全起见。有时候你也得向这个世界妥协，像是你必须学不怎么好听的南方口音。”

他接着说了下去。

“他们安排我的人生——陌生的男人和女人，他们说是我的父母。我进陌生的学校，学与陌生人交朋友，有人翻开书本，告诉我这个世界的过去和现在。他们说你应当这样生活，用陌生的语言挤走我的记忆，把日复一日的诅咒刻进我的后脚跟，一个笼子套一个笼子，一道城墙围一道城墙。”

红茶沏过三盏，只剩浅朱色液体在玻璃杯里摇晃。他们手中都掬了一抔柔软的水光。

“我想我得逃走。”

“所以你到了这里？”

艾伦摇摇头：“这不是我第一次离开，利威尔兵长。”

利威尔神色里掀起了些波澜，没有接话，只起身收走艾伦的茶杯。他的厨房和客厅一样干净，餐具水果洗得发亮，冰箱打开，里面塞满了的食材，他问艾伦要吃点什么，艾伦跟在后面，不敢跨过门槛。

最后利威尔做了热汤，土豆和洋葱放进去煮到粘稠。他们面对面坐下吃掉简单的夜宵，玻璃上蒙了白雾，温馨得不合时宜。艾伦觉得眼皮发沉，他不记得上次吃到温热食物是多少天前，也不记得伴着饱腹感的睡眠欲是什么滋味，他甩甩头，让自己醒过来。

“你一直是一个人吗？”

利威尔拿勺子搅了搅剩下的食物。

“是。”

“从来没有……”艾伦想了想，又说，“没有遇到过其他人吗？”

利威尔敏锐地看他一眼。

“没有。”他答，将话题抛回来，“你说你不是第一次离开。”

艾伦点头。

“我去找过他们。”

他讲故事讲到脱力，一道一道把二十三年里割开又长好的皮肉翻出，有些伤口溃烂，暴露在空气里会疼。但他很久没有这样与人说过话，昏黄灯光让他想起过往。回忆里连木桌的触感都格外真实，利威尔陪他坐在地下室里，唠唠叨叨扯着他说了一晚上。

画面交叠，艾伦揉揉发红的眼眶。他想自己一直试图从滴水不漏的现实中寻求一个缝隙一个奇迹，他做这样白费功夫的事情已经做了二十三年。

“我起初以为他们会和我一道来到这世界上，”他说，“八岁，我早该遇见阿尔敏，我去每个我能去到的巷子里找他，一直找到现在。九岁，这时候我应该见到三笠，我想要是这个世界连我都能被允许出生在安稳家庭里，她也一定不用受那些苦。

“我出走过很多次，被抓回来很多次。人们总问我，这次你又去做什么。

“我什么都不能说，我说什么，都会被当作谎言和借口。”

“我知道，即使对你来讲，听上去都显得傻透了。可来这世界还是有好处的，那些我们做梦都想得到的幸福在这里触手可及，所以我一直想着，要是遇上莎夏，我得请她吃很多好吃的，再和她说声对不起……对不起。”

艾伦吸吸鼻子，停顿几秒，把翻涌上岸的情绪压下去。

“十五岁，我谁都没有遇见。于是我想，我找他们找到二十三岁，要是没有结果，我就放弃。”

利威尔安静地看着他。

“二十三岁也很年轻。”

艾伦笑笑：“我不知道，我没有经历二十三岁以后的人生。”

利威尔不言，靠上椅背，半身融进阴影中。一时只有圣诞树上的彩灯电流还有轻微响动。良久，艾伦甚至怀疑他是否睡着，他站起来想查看，那人声音从暗处幽幽传来。

“我没有遇见过别人，”他说，“但我知道我会遇见你。”

“什么？”

他依然藏在背光面，如同站在遥远的时空彼岸与艾伦对话。你想知道你死后的世界是什么样吗，他说，语气缺乏起伏。

“你活下来了吗？”艾伦问。

“你最先关心的是这个。”他极少这样轻轻地笑，听上去很是陌生，“我活了下来，从那样的地狱里，比所有人预计的都要久一些，你知道人们怎么说？——战无不胜的利威尔士兵长，连死神都害怕他。

“但衰老不是一件愉快的事，你的意识、你对身体的控制力会逐渐退化成婴儿。越来越多的人会顾忌到你，可是到最后你不记得你是怎么死的。”

艾伦沉默了一会儿。

“听上去很辛苦。”

“糟透了。”利威尔平静地说。

艾伦问出第二个问题。

“我离开之后，世界有变好吗？”

利威尔思忖片刻，像在找合适的形容。他不适合词语修饰，艾伦想，他的话总是像不入鞘的匕首，刀刃时刻都朝着人心。

但他却是在顾虑的，也许长久地待在异世也会将人改变，即使那人是利威尔。

“有些事情变好了，而有些没有，抵消下来，一切都没有变，”利威尔说，“硬要说的话，你不在，世界变得有些无聊。”

他从黑暗里坐起，目光像掉进浅海的碎玻璃。

“我知道我会遇见你。”他说，“他们把我埋进坟墓，最后清晰的记忆里我想起了你。”

艾伦瞪大眼睛。即使是在他们的年代里，利威尔也不常这样直视艾伦，自然难得看见情绪。他问艾伦，为什么会是你，言语像是经受百年风雨的孤崖，磐石被啃噬出裂痕，他藏了许多年的寂寞都从裂缝里渗出，先是水珠，再是细流。

“为什么会是你，艾伦？”

利威尔问。

“我想见的人那么多，为什么偏偏是你？”

艾伦不知该如何回答，利威尔好像也不抱期待，他收拾了餐桌，给花瓶里的玫瑰换水，再剪掉快死的根，开关门时扯到装饰，铃铛伴着八音盒里的JINGLE BELL一直响。

他独自活在烟火繁盛的人间。

“你一直这样过圣诞节吗？”

“嗯。”

“食物吃不完怎么办？”

“倒掉，或者给外面的流浪汉，老天不会因为我在生日当天浪费了点食物而惩罚我。”利威尔说，“不过你大概不记得，我也出生在这个该死的日子。”

“我记得。”

利威尔手上动作停下。

“……是吗？”

他们重新回到客厅，利威尔膝上放了抱枕，把毯子从沙发上扯下来，让艾伦一道坐在落地灯下，像招待一名稀松平常的过路客。

“但我想上天总归是待我不薄的，”利威尔说，“我再次睁开眼睛，发现我得以留存这具身体和所有的记忆，好像就是为了……为了我能够认出你一样。我想我得见到你，我花了这么大力气从头来过，总得弄明白那个到头也找不到谜底的问题。

“等待实在太长了，艾伦，你没有经历过二十三岁以后的人生，但我可是活了比你久得多的年岁，”他言语带笑，说出这话却像用尽了大部分力气，头靠上沙发，为身体找一个舒适的支撑，“久到我差点以为我等不到了。

“复制被这个世界认可的正常人的生活，我想我做的比你要好，念书、工作、与人社交，寻求些看起来健康的爱好，拖住时间不让自己太快地败下阵来，直到你来了，我知道这场战争我又赢了。”

他偏头看过来，艾伦胸口像压了块巨石，快要喘不过来气。

“可是……”他说，言语混乱，“如果只是弄错了呢？幻觉，回忆，连我都不确定现在这个……坐在这里和你对话的人是艾伦·耶格尔。我连这个名字都丢掉了。”

利威尔嘴角抽了抽，扯过艾伦的手腕，皮肤在长途跋涉里皲裂，他手指摸上去的时候放轻了力道。

“要是我愿意，我现在依然能掰断你的骨头，再完好无损地接上去，”他说，“我记得这件事该怎么做，我也记得你，从你出现在我面前的第一眼起。”

他说话时一切都像是漫长的默剧，艾伦听见大地轰鸣，只能辨别他张口的嘴型，这不是件难事，他这样熟悉他们的语言，他们曾用这语言讲述自己一生。

他说，艾伦，因为是你定义了那个世界。

你不在，真是太无聊了。

艾伦愣住了，迎上如炬目光。利威尔身上很暖，和这个人的心一样，引着他本能地靠近，试图透过这具身体挨近那簇火光。

那一刻他终于感知到了冷，无力感海潮一样席卷了他。他想他知道了，时时刻刻撕扯心脏的某种情绪，自出生起，甚至更早，当他还作为艾伦·耶格尔存在于世的年代开始相伴至今，这场戛然而止的生命曾历经多少回流离，他的心就被这样的情绪扯碎过多少次。

他抱住利威尔，身上还残留着南方的阳光与北方的冷空气，一路风霜雨雪快要把他的轮廓磨平。利威尔爱干净，却不推开他，只说怎么搞的，又把自己弄这么脏。

然后他顿了顿，又开口。谢谢你，他说，赶这么远的路来见我。

“我想见那么多人，只有你来了。”

艾伦的双手猛然收紧，抱住利威尔像在惊涛骇浪里抱住船的桅杆，无济于事，却是唯一的支点。

“利威尔……”他声音不稳地回应，感觉自己胸口被逐渐撑满，濒临决堤。

利威尔手抚上他的后背，他才终于哭了出来。

——一个人真的好辛苦啊。

他说。

——你怎么，怎么在这么远的地方。

在他们相遇后忙忙碌碌的一年里，艾伦很少有可以胡思乱想的时候，利威尔总是在身边，有意无意地打断他的独处。直到下午，利威尔说还差些食材，想去圣诞集市看看，问艾伦去吗，艾伦摇头，圣诞树还没装好，我留在家里。

他策划得很完美，生日礼物就藏在圣诞树顶的星星里，他要摘下来送给利威尔。但气温越来越低，下雪之前天空像是被黑墨染过，他坐在地毯上，彩灯装到一半，屋里很冷，他却没了力气打开暖气。连小狗在身旁发出淅淅索索的声响，他也直到很久才反应过来。

他像烂木头一样沉进泥潭。他想利威尔怎么还不回来。

小狗在他的怀里睡得很熟，艾伦轻轻拢上它的耳朵。

“接下来的事情，你还小，”他说，“你不能听。”

利威尔把自己的浴室借给了艾伦。他说晚上很冷，你就在这里住一晚上吧，明天再走。

洗到一半他又敲响浴室门，艾伦关了水，站在萦绕雾气里问他怎么了。

“毛巾。”利威尔说。

艾伦看一眼衣架上整齐码着的毛巾堆，打开了门。利威尔穿着睡袍，领口拉得很低，一直能看到小腹，暖光照出分明的肌肉线条，艾伦想无论到哪个世界他果然还是那个利威尔。

而利威尔从上到下打量他一遍。

“太瘦了。”他说，把毛巾递过来。

“我走了很远的路。”艾伦回答。

如果你在世界毁灭后幸存，你会爱上另一个和你一同活下来的人吗。那时的艾伦脑子里突然出现这个问题，没有得到答案。也许不会，他想，但太寂寞了。

太寂寞了。

利威尔的骨架比一般男人要小，难以想象他以这副身躯撑起过常人难以企及的力量，但他让艾伦抱他，融进艾伦双臂，将身体所有的控制权都交到艾伦手上。你是不是比我上次见你时还长高了些，他用气声问，勾着艾伦脖子把他拽下来，亲吻，交换唾液，唇舌相缠。利威尔手指抓他抓得很深，在他腰间留下血印。

他们进卧室，利威尔跪下来给艾伦口交，看上去有与他年纪相符的经验丰富，含进去的时候发出类似猫科动物的呜咽声，煽动得有些刻意。艾伦脚趾蜷起，手快要把床单抓破，利威尔分神把他手指捞过来，引着他搭上自己后颈。艾伦揪住他的头发。

“你会这样招待其他的过路客吗？”

利威尔轻笑。

“不会有人路过这里，太远了。”

他嘴角摩挲艾伦性器，艾伦射了出来，浊液挂上利威尔的前发和睫毛，一些沿着嘴角流下去。艾伦无措地想去找纸巾，却被利威尔按着肩膀倒在床上，坐在他身上，膝盖顶进双腿之间，满脸精液地吻了上来。

艾伦从他嘴里尝到自己的味道，并不太好。

直到他觉得呼吸停滞眼前发黑，利威尔才放开他，臀缝擦着他重新勃起的阴茎。他从未见利威尔这样着急过，即使在那个年代，最紧急关头他也很少有表情。他猜想利威尔害怕他逃走。

“我准备好了，”利威尔咬他的喉结，“进来。”

他在撒谎。没有润滑和安全套，无论怎样都称不上一场合适的性爱。他们的身体不够相合，光是进入就花了很大力气，但如果疼痛变成双份怎样都会好些，利威尔亲艾伦的额角，没事的，没事的，他将艾伦的头发别在耳后。艾伦抱紧利威尔的后背。

一切都很陌生，他上一世没有经历，这一世也未曾体尝。他埋在利威尔身体里，想他的生命结束得过于突然，以致从不知道心脏会如此激烈地为另一个人跳动。高潮的快感与死亡降临类似，但没事的，只要和这个人在一起就会没事的。

他们亲吻，做爱，再下一步还要如何亲密无间，艾伦想，或许只能将那人拆吃入腹，才能不分开，才能不寂寞。

可他做不到。他在混沌的光里找到利威尔的眼睛，看见其中悬于一线的生命力，在苦难、孤独与无尽消磨的轮回中越发坚韧，充满力量。

他拥抱着这份力量睡下，疲倦也显得惬意。道晚安之前他问利威尔最后一个问题，直到快睡着才得到答案。

“你为什么会出现在那里？”

“因为我要来见你。”

第二天早晨开始下起暴雪，新闻里说道路封闭。艾伦拨弄桌边仍然鲜嫩的玫瑰花瓣，利威尔为他端来早餐，今天大概拿不了你的车了，明天再走吧。

艾伦点头，他们离得很近，亲吻顺理成章。

做爱也是。

第三天雪停了，天还阴着，艾伦费力推开门，雪簌簌从屋顶坠落。利威尔把背包递给他，艾伦说谢谢，踏进膝盖深的雪地里。

过了半个小时他又回来，打不到车，他说，公路上全是积雪。

利威尔侧身让他进门，拍掉他外套和裤子上的雪花。艾伦站着，等他忙完起身，抱住他的肩膀，下腹贴过来。

真年轻，利威尔假意踹他小腿，他笑一笑，吻上利威尔的耳垂。

第四天开始放晴，扫雪车轰隆隆从窗前驶过。利威尔被吵醒，伸手摸摸艾伦的脸，下巴已经长出浅浅的胡茬。

他贴上艾伦耳朵，艾伦，雪已经扫干净了。

艾伦闭着眼支吾一声，手环过他的腰。

第五天利威尔醒来时艾伦已经在厨房准备早餐，围着利威尔的围裙。他说早上好，我不太擅长做饭，希望不会很难吃。

利威尔蘸了果酱抹在面包上，一口咬下去，还不赖，他说。

艾伦手指擦掉他嘴角的面包屑。

再过几天雪停，艾伦拿到了修好的车，把它停进利威尔一直闲置的车库里。再过一段时间春天到来，他们从花鸟市场搬回了很多风信子，等到晴好天，艾伦把它们全种在院子里，利威尔在一旁守着，正午日头晒人，艾伦说很快就好，你回屋里等。利威尔没搭理他。

初夏时城市迎来了有历史记录以来最长的一个雨季，空气里凝着水珠，熨烫好的衣领很快也塌了下去。艾伦湿漉漉地从外面回来。去哪里了，利威尔问他，身上挂着毛毯，半倚上沙发脚。艾伦递给他一团同样湿漉漉的小毛球。

利威尔挑眉。

“你从哪里找来的？”

“你遇到我的地方，”艾伦说，“它孤孤单单地，一个人在桥洞里躲雨。”

“你真会给自己找麻烦，”利威尔说，拿毯子把小狗头顶的水滴擦干，“养它不是一两天的事。”

“我知道。”

像是他的生命在利威尔的生命里长出根长出芽，阴晴雨雪里一日比一日纠缠更深，到后来枝与叶越来越繁盛，朝着天空显出恣意形状，他与利威尔就用瞧不见的细密的线把对方捆起来，拉紧一点会割伤，松开又怕被风吹散。

爱，依赖，或者不可饶恕的占有欲，人的情感运作像粘稠的糖浆，艾伦无法从其中辨出一个清晰概念。偶尔他半夜醒来，噩梦的残影还染着斑驳血迹，利威尔沉稳的呼吸落在他的胸口，他觉得安全，又能重新入睡。

他不想离开。

一个人太孤单了。

故事讲完了，小狗没有醒，利威尔也没有来。艾伦伸开被压到麻木的腿，只手撑着地面站起来。再待下去他和小狗都会冻死在风雪里，他得回去，利威尔把他赶出家门也好，至少回去跟他说一句对不起。

但他推不开门，起先他以为是因为风太大抵住了门，再用力推了推，发现是生锈的门落了锁，他一手护住小狗，另一只手想去掰开。可他手在外面冻了太久，手指伸不直也使不上力。他折腾到额角冒汗，门锁仍然纹丝不动。

操他妈的。他骂了一声，小狗惊叫醒来。

“嘘——没事的。”他摸摸小狗脑袋，再用力踹了一脚铁门，咔哒一声响，艾伦又推了推，门锁得更紧，他猜刚刚那一脚可能把锁压变形了。

他在原地发了会儿呆，然后笑了出来，他真是太会把事情搞砸了。

二十三岁之后的每一天都是他从上天那里偷来的日子，曾经他想过要一死了之，但他遇上利威尔，所以他不甘心。

他不要在这里结束，他要回去见利威尔。

他更加狠命地摇晃门锁，猛烈的动作里血液也涌上指尖，能动了，他拔出顶上的门闩，下面却动不了，门缝开在一个刚好能卡紧门栓的角度。小狗发出不安的低吼，他摸一摸毛茸茸的小脑袋。很快就好，他说。

——艾伦？

风雪和铁门撞击的声音太响了，以致他迟了好一会儿才听到那个声音。手电筒的光先从狭窄的窗户里照进来，他一时以为自己出现幻觉。

“艾伦？”利威尔的声音隔着铁门传过来，“艾伦你在里面吗？”

艾伦眼泪刷地掉下来了，有东西掐紧了他的声带，一时间他一句话也说不出来。利威尔又踹了一脚门。

“艾伦？艾伦你在吗？”

艾伦一把将眼泪抹掉。

“利威尔?”

利威尔一定听见了他哭，因为接下来那人声音近了一点，似乎正贴着铁门对艾伦说话，音调放低，接近宽慰。

“没事了，”他说，“我来了。”

他在外面推了推门，艾伦抽噎，门闩变形卡住了。利威尔沉默了两秒。

“后退，艾伦。”

门栓发出爆裂一声响，利威尔和他身后的严冬一起破门而入。艾伦从角落里爬起，见他眉毛跟头发上落满白雪。他大步走过来，没等艾伦说话便一股脑将手里的围巾帽子外套全都扔到艾伦身上，一层一层，要把他裹进蚕茧里。

“对不起啊。”艾伦很小声地说。

利威尔手顿了一下，扯着围巾一头，指尖都在抖。大概是落雪的缘故，那人比平时看上去要老许多岁。艾伦还想再说什么，利威尔把他的手抓过来，放在自己唇边，手指被冰冷的金属擦得通红，利威尔吻上去，动作很是小心。

他的话也从小心翼翼的吻里漏出来。

“别再这样了，艾伦……”他低声说，“要走的话，和我告别了再走……别再这样了，拜托。”

天太冷了，艾伦脸上的眼泪凝成了冰碴。利威尔替他把冰碴擦干净，手指扣进他的指缝。

“我们回家。”

他真的将圣诞树的彩灯都挂好了。艾伦回到家，见自己离开时一片狼藉的地面都被收拾干净，光线和暖气都很足，被小狗咬坏的茶几一脚贴上了小花环。树顶上的星星也通了电，呈现出青柠色的暖意。

小狗嗷呜叫着跳出他的怀里，奔向它的食盘，尾巴都摇出重影。艾伦扑哧一声。

利威尔敲了他的头。

“真好意思，”他说，“难得一回生日，都被你毁了。”

他转过身搂住艾伦的腰，脸埋进围巾里，沉重的气息落在艾伦胸口。艾伦环过利威尔肩膀。

“对不起啊，”他说第二遍，“我又给你添麻烦了。”

利威尔用力捶他后背，艾伦听到自己骨头发出危险的喀嚓响：“吵了架就跑，你二十四岁了，小朋友。”

他们拥抱，缓慢绵长，汲取到足够的温度和氧气才分开。艾伦直起身，看见花瓶里的松枝和北美冬青，满室晶莹剔透的圣诞装饰，比去年他来时更加热闹，繁复到拥挤。他看着，光涌进他的心里，攒了半日的恐慌找到泄洪口，急流平缓下来。多好，他想，他能和利威尔一同活在这样的人世间。

利威尔给艾伦端来热牛奶，往里面加了很多蜂蜜。趁他进厨房的空隙，艾伦将树顶的星星摘下来，藏在背后。

利威尔发现了。

“这是什么？”

“生日礼物。”

“你别想这样糊弄过关，艾伦·耶格尔，”他表情和语气都不露惊喜，“我不接受这样的道歉。”

“不是道歉……”

艾伦打开那颗星星，从里面取出一个黑色的小首饰盒。在这个世界上生活过的人都会知道递出它的意思。

利威尔自然也知道。他的前发散下来遮住眼睛，艾伦看不到他表情。

他有些不安，没有打开盒子。小狗扑腾倒了窗帘边拴上铃铛的永生花，他们也没有动作。

过了一会儿，利威尔开口。

“把它收起来。”

艾伦收回了手，没有太大失落。这回复一直都在他心里某个角落里放着，从他准备礼物时就预料到了。但他依然想送出去，为着找那人讨一个答案。

“为什么？”

利威尔笑得很轻巧：“和你在一起是一件很辛苦的事，我不要浪费一生都在你身上。”

接着他正色，每个字都咬得利落清楚。

“我们相处了很长时间，一年很长，至少对我来说。我不知道对于你而言我算什么立场，我很喜欢你，也许是爱也说不定。可这什么都不代表，我喜欢你，也许爱你，仅此而已。

“我不与你结婚，不与你定任何终生契约，要是有一天你对我的感情消磨殆尽，觉得我捆住了牵绊了你，你想离开就离开，你与我告别，我绝不留你——而你也要一样。”

这就是答案了，艾伦想，那是利威尔，所以他才能问出下一句话。

“要我明天变心呢？”

“那你明天走了就是。”

“要我明天死了呢？”

他晓得自己这话说的不合时宜，在热闹拥挤的圣诞夜，身边流淌着霓虹灯和爱交汇织成的灿烂星河。但利威尔生气起来同样也不讲场合，艾伦低头看他，万千流明从他眼底闪过，然后泯灭。

可他还是回答了，直白又庄严。

“我替你准备葬礼。”

他走近一步，看向艾伦，神色坦然。

“如果哪一天你离开，我可能没办法那么快释怀，但我想要你活得长久，年年岁岁都平平安安，你将拥有精彩的余生，勇敢且自由。

“我会想念你，想念自天而降、用自己的寂寞撞破我的寂寞的你，想念会长成高大乔木一样的你的生命，我想念你很长很长的时间，完满里有一些不甘，靠着你存活。”

“可如果我没有你想象的那样勇敢——”

利威尔不等他讲完又抱了过来，双手穿过艾伦手臂下，手指搭上他的肩膀。

“你会的，时间很长。你会有足够的人生去成长。”他的声音闷在艾伦颈窝，有久违了的脆弱。艾伦想说些什么，他心尖上最柔软的那部分被细小木屑扎进去，听到的每个音节都在拨弄看不见的伤口。他眼眶发热，又要掉泪，却想起今天已经哭过几回。利威尔的生日，他本来该让他开心的。

“对不起……”

他想来想去，还是只有这一句话。利威尔这次阻止了他。

“你不用为离开道歉，艾伦，”他说，“我没有害怕过离别。”

“但我没有想过离开，”艾伦接着说，“要是……要是你不生气，能不能让我继续在这里待下来，我明天不会走，后天也不会，甚至可能会麻烦你到很久之后……”

利威尔笑了。

“那你得保证你不会从那座桥上跳下去，明天也好，后天也好。”

艾伦想他的生命里从未有过这样的亲密关系，可千万年前也没有山川湖海，再早时候也没有宇宙星辰。最终它们都长成了象征永恒的存在，没有契约和担保，也不按人类理解的规则。

他与利威尔之间大抵也有刻进时光的东西，将它称作爱也好，命运也好，纠葛也好，哪怕只是他们共同生来这世上的偶然都好，只要时间不消亡，它就会一直存在下去。

那枚戒指最后还是被他放进了利威尔的衣服口袋里，戒指上刻了字，不是什么浪漫的表白话，在这个世界里不用作山盟海誓，他去首饰店时老板都奇怪地看着他，女朋友不会高兴的，老板说。

艾伦说没关系，只是我自己的心愿，他能够收到就好。

那戒指上刻了字，用这个世界的语言。

May You Live A Long Life.


End file.
